


I wanna hear your heart every single beating part

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle Harry, M/M, Needy Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Harry, clingy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Harry's fault for wearing that lavender sweater and me thinking Louis would look absolutely amazing in it with nothing else on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna hear your heart every single beating part

Louis probably shouldn’t be upset but he is and if he did anything well, it was moping. He’s in one of those moods where everyone around him knows it’s just best to stay away and let Harry deal with him. But Harry’s not there, he’s off golfing or something with Niall or someone else who’s not Louis, and this is the fourth time this week Harry’s been somewhere else for most of the day.

Australia has just sucked so far and he’d much rather be home, away from people groping his ass or interrupting his surfing. Well actually he’d rather just be with Harry, but the only time he’s really seen him was in passing where Louis could just graze Harry’s fingers or the hem of his shirt to let Harry know he needed him.

Harry knew, Harry always knew when Louis needed him, but he couldn’t do anything about it except glance at him every few minutes to make sure he was okay and Louis had sort of just learned to deal with it.

Louis didn’t want to go out and explore, especially not when there were throngs of teen girls surrounding every inch of the city. He was going to sit in the hotel room and mope. And text Harry four hundred time about coming back already.

The only thing that ever sort of worked was wearing Harry’s clothes and Louis had been eying Harry’s new jumper he picked up a few days ago. He shed himself of the sweats he’d been sporting for most of the week and pushed the lavender pullover down his chest where it laid at his thighs. Okay, maybe he spent a good twenty seconds or so flapping the cuffs until he rolled them up.

He fell asleep at some point between movies and started to come to when he felt a hand in his hair massaging the nape of his neck and he pushed back slightly into the touch.

“I know you’re awake.” Harry says softly and Louis just grunts back. “Are you feeling okay?” He asks worriedly and Louis lies and nods his head no.

“Oh babe what’s wrong?” Harry asks gently rubbing his neck. If it was anyone else Louis would feel demeaned by the gentleness, but with Harry it could never be enough.

“Just miss you,” Louis says pouting into his pillow.

He hears Harry sigh and roll him over and Louis immediately latches onto Harry’s mid section and nestles into Harry’s neck. Smothering Harry is also something Louis did very well, aside from moping.

“I like you in my jumper baby; it’s so big on you.” Harry says laughing as he kisses Louis’ forehead. “Are you,” he pauses, “wearing anything under it?”

Louis shakes his no and sees how quick Harry is to push his hand under the covers and rub Louis’ thigh where the fabric sits.

“I know I should be coddling you but this is actually really sexy—like you in my jumper and knowing you’re naked underneath.” He says laughing again and rubbing up Louis’ leg, this time a little further so the fabric rides up above his bum where Harry has now briefly situated his hand.

Louis slots his leg between Harry’s and tugs at the button on his jeans, “off,” he mumbles.

“You’re going to have to untangle yourself from me babe if I’m going to take them off.” Harry says cupping Louis’ face in his palms. His hands are warm and Louis pushes into the touch, he bets Harry’s lips are warmer.

He finds out they are when he pulls Harry in by the collar and nibbles on his bottom lip until his mouth falls open and Louis can slide his tongue in and taste just how warm Harry is.

Louis lets Harry kiss him and maneuver his body around to where Harry wants it; Louis’ left leg draped over both of Harry’s and Harry’s hand on his lower back under the soft fabric.

Louis knows Harry is holding back slightly by the way he’s running his fingers over his skin, like he’s a piece of China that Harry’s scared to break. But Louis loves it, the way Harry wraps him into his body leaving no space between them.

Louis untangles his hand from Harry’s hair and pushes it between them to touch Harry and attempt to slide his ridiculously tight jeans off his body.

“Lemme do it.” Harry says into his mouth, “just gotta get up for a second okay?” Harry asks genuinely as if Louis is going to crumble the second they stop touching.

Louis nods and reluctantly puts a few inches between them, clearly not enough to have made a difference, and Harry leans forward to kiss him, then rolls away to get off the bed. Louis is almost embarrassed at how much he already misses Harry’s warmth and touch that he curls into a ball with his knees to his chest.

Harry smiles at him fondly while Louis watches the black of his jeans be replaced with his milky white skin and yes, his mouth waters ever so much when Harry peels his shirt off and again when he stares at Harry’s cock.

He instantly brightens again when Harry gets back in bed and pulls him into his chest.

“You stay in this,” Harry says pulling on the lavender jumper, “want it to smell like you.”

They make out again, this time a little more heated than before. Louis knows Harry lifted the jumper up on purpose, just enough for his cock to be uncovered as he pulls Louis into him so their hips meet.

Even after three years of fooling around, Louis still loses his breath a little when skin meets skin and he’s learned to not hold back his little moans when it happens.

“I love you baby,” Harry says into his mouth, “sorry I’ve been gone.” He says kisses the right corner of Louis’ mouth and pressing himself into Louis.

“Love you,” Louis says back.

“M’gonna take care of you okay?” Harry asks looking at Louis, “let me?”

Louis gives him a smile and bites his lower lip and nods. He knows how much Harry loves to take care of him, and not just sexually, but in general. It’s what makes Harry so endearing and Louis couldn’t be luckier to have someone like him.

“Gotta get up one more time though.” Harry says running his hand up his back under the fabric, “get on your back for me?”

“I’ll get it,” Louis whispers, mostly because he knows what it’s going to do to Harry to get the full view of him in his jumper. This time he pulls away from Harry and plants his feet on the ground and walks to one of their bags.

“Fuck.” He hears Harry say in a low tone, “god Louis you just…”

“Hey!” Louis says turning around with the bottle, “no touching yourself yet.”

It was pretty amazing to see Harry on his back with his knees up stroking himself while he watches Louis walk back to the bed.

“Can’t help it,” Harry groans squeezing the head, “come here,” he semi-growls.

Louis kneels in front of Harry and places the bottle on the white duvet, his fingers are tingling to touch, but Harry scoots back and pulls Louis into his lap so he has no choice but to straddle his legs.

He flaps his hands through the cuffs of the jumper and Harry chuckles, and Louis can feel his dick twitch under him so he’s doing a terrible job at hiding how turned on he is.

Harry rocks Louis on his lap and they get a rhythm going that has Louis already sweating in the thick fabric and Harry mumbling in his ear isn’t helping much either.

“D’you want to get on your back for me, really wanna feel you baby,” Harry asks into Louis’ neck.

He pushes off Harry’s body and lies back on the bed and Harry spreads his legs open gently and pushes up the fabric so it rests right above his belly button.

Harry’s fingers are wet and cold as they push into him, Harry’s moving so slowly and cooing Louis along the way, “is this okay, how do you feel? Tell me if it’s too much,” he keeps repeating as his fingers disappear inside Louis.

Louis just lets his body go slack and doesn’t hold back the whimpers and moans he’s starting to produce as Harry wriggles his fingers. His legs fall open as wide as he can push them and he bunches his fists into the hem of the jumper.

“Harry..yeah just—there yeahyeah.” He says squirming his hips around.

Everything is sort of white and staticy in Louis’ head and his mouth feels numb and his spine tingles with pleasure and Harry is kissing his inner thigh and telling him how gorgeous he is. It’s almost too much, but in the best way possible.

Louis usually tells Harry exactly what he wants, but today he’s letting Harry do whatever feels right as he just lies there and takes it all in. He doesn’t mind when Harry leans his head back up and just looks Louis up and down while he’s three fingers deep, just staring at him.

But Louis loves it more when Harry’s fingers are as deep as they can be while he hovers over him kissing his neck and littering his collar with love bites. If Louis had nails they’d be digging into Harry’s back leaving crescent shaped red marks, but instead he pulls at the skin mumbling Harry’s name in a mantra until Harry pulls his fingers out.

Louis watches Harry slick himself up and he always has a habit of digging his thumbs into Louis’ hips first before he starts anything else.

“Want to be closer to you,” Louis says holding Harry’s wrists where they sit on his hips.

“Do you want to ride me? I can hold you up babe,” Harry asks massaging the dip of his hips.

Louis nods and sits up and Harry helps pull him up and situates him on his lap.

“Hold me tight,” Louis says wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and shakily lowers himself onto Harry, who has one hand around Louis’ waist guiding him and the other on his cock.

Louis stays still while he gets comfortable and Harry pulls their chests together and sighs into Louis’ shoulder, “god Lou…”

Louis starts to move by slowly circling his hips and he feels Harry tighten his grip and they’re both slightly panting already. Louis just needs to taste Harry again so he moves his head to kiss him and that gives him a burst of energy to start moving a little faster.

“Don’t overdo it baby,” Harry says into his mouth, “you can go slowly, want you to be good.”

“I’m good—this is good, touch me,” Louis begs.

He feels Harry’s right hand leave his waist and move under the jumper and he swears Harry shudders more than him when he starts stroking Louis and the fabric falls back and forth on his hand.

It’s a weird sensation, a good weird; to not only feel Harry’s hand on him, but the fabric rubbing against his cock as well. Paired with Harry inside him, Louis knew he was close.

“Harry, yeah—I—fuck, need you to…” Louis moans as his face is pressed against Harry’s cheek.

He doesn’t even need to finish the sentence because he knows Harry knows and he feel himself being pressed back onto the bed and Harry begins thrusting into him with the utmost care but with enough precision to make Louis’ body chill.

“Love you baby,” Harry says looking down at Louis and Louis thinks they’re still not close enough and he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and pushes him down more.

“Close H, fuck I’m so close,” Louis says bunching his fists into the jumper.

Despite Louis’ groans and refusal to want Harry to sit up, he lets him and Harry grabs his ankles and speeds up his movements and Louis can’t even speak anymore save for a few incoherent words and groans.

It only takes Louis twice to contract around Harry to feel him come with one of his infamous Harry grunts. While he’s still in that post blissed limbo, Harry drops Louis’ ankles and immediately concentrates on Louis’ orgasm.

He gently pulls out of him and Louis watches Harry wet his hands again and stroke Louis until he’s wet.

“Just—if you think this is weird tell me.” Harry says, “or like if it hurts.” He finishes while grabbing the hem of the jumper and placing it over Louis’ cock and stroking him slowly.

It’s not the least pleasant feeling, it feels foreign, almost like when he’s rutting against jeans but it’s good in a rough way.

“I…I like it.” Louis says raspily, “you can go faster.” He says and so Harry does.

Harry kisses him hard and it’s wet and lovely and he’s biting Louis’ lips when he squeezes a little tighter, and god Harry’s fingers are skilled in every way possible.

Louis doesn’t even have enough time to tell Harry he’s going to come until he can feel it soaking through the fabric and he’s panting heavily as if his heart is going to explode.

He’s in Harry’s arms faster than he can process and he rocks back in forth cupping his hands around his neck and tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair.

“Love you baby,” Harry says pecking his head with kisses and Louis smiles into his neck and kisses him back.

“I love you too, don’t go out tonight,” Louis pleas desperately.

“Baby, no, I won’t, we’ll stay in.” He says holding Louis tighter.

So they do and Louis barely lets Harry go two seconds without Louis touching him as they stay tangled in bed after a shower and room service.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
